


Earth to echo: A new Journey

by Shazamitylam2347



Category: Earth to Echo (2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazamitylam2347/pseuds/Shazamitylam2347
Summary: The gang reunites gains a new member and embarks on a new journey into the great unknown.  Perilous task will befell the group, testing their bonds and friendship.  Will they make it through this journey alive and will their friendship hold.  Only one way to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Best friend Taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Best+friend+Taylor).



> Hello one and all to this story of Earth to Echo with an OC and in Alex's point of view.

It had been three year since Echo left. Alex needed to see his friends but didn't know how. Alex turned on his computer in his room. "Let's see, Skype, group chat, Tuck, Munch, and send." The video chat request was soon answered with the two other guys, "Tuck, munch, we need to meet up somewhere somehow." Tuck replied, " and how do you propose we do that." Munch spoke up, we all have a driver's liscense don't we, we can drive." Alex replied, "Good idea munch, I'll drive to Mulberry Woods to pick up Tuck and Emma and then I'll come get you Munch in pheonix." Tuck responded, "We should invite Emma to the chat so she knows what were doing." Tuck soon sent the invite to Emma who quickly answered, "What's going on with the sudden chat." Munch Replied, "Alex is picking up you and Tuck in Mulberry woods and then coming to get me." An unknown woman came into view on Emma's screen, "Emma who are they." Emma responded, "This is Alex, Munch, and Tuck, the ones that I told you about. Guys this it Taylor my friend." Taylor had brown hair with some blonde in it and she was about five foot seven. Tayor spoke up, "Can I come with you guys I need to get away from this place." Alex replied, "Yes you can, aright I'll leave tomorrow morning and reach mulberry woods around ten o'clock, Tuck, Emma, Taylor be packed and ready by then and Munch I'll be in pheonix about noon or so." Tuck replied, "So we're actually doing this behind our parent's back again." Munch responded, "seems like it so we should all get a good nights sleep before tomorrow." I went to bed but couldn't get to sleep till midnight. I woke up, took a shower and ate breakfast, "Hey mom I'm heading over to a friends house and sleeping over." "Alright honey go have fun." ":Alright see you." I left my large house and got into my car, turned on the engine the radio and left for Mulberry woods. It was a two hour drive to Mulberry woods and I couldn't wait to reunite with the others and meet Taylor. I parked at Tuck's house and pulled out my phone, "Dude you ready i'm outside." The door soon opened with Tuck strutting out of the house like some kind of model, bag in hand, "Tuck what was that." Tuck opened the car door and sat down, "Thay was me trying to woo you." "Very funny Tuck." "You think i'm joking" 'What, you're serious." "No i'm not serious." "Call Emma and tell he we're on are way." I left the house headed for Emma's place and arrived in about twenty minutes. She and Taylor quickly exited the building and got in. Emma spoke first, "Nice to see you again Alex." "Nice to see you too Emma and you must be Taylor." Taylor responded, "Yeah hi uuh i'm Taylor." Her eyes met with Alex's and she felt a spark. Tuck spoke up, "Taylor, you okay you just started staring off into space." "Oh yeah i'm fine." We drove for an hour and a half before we reached Pheonix and parked at his apartment complex, Munch was waiting near the office building and walked up to the car and got in next to Taylor in the backseat. "Tuck was first to speak, "Yo munch its been ages since we seen ya." Munch replied, "Same thing to you. So what are we doing." Alex responded, "Well I have camping supplies in the trunk from the last family camping trip, We could go up in the mountains and camp."

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more to chapter 1 and i will eventually make sure a chapter has at least 1,000+ words before I post the next so watch every chapter if one is a bit short.


End file.
